


Sky Queen's Journey

by WinterDrake



Category: Ovipets
Genre: F/M, Ovipets - Freeform, online game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: An old story, I wrote for a Facebook online game called Ovipets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Facebook game Ovipets years ago. Writing and posting this story is what helped me become comfortable enough in doing the same for other fandoms on ffnet. I didn't think of this story as fanfiction at the time, even though it is.
> 
> I don't think anyone will remember me so I feel comfortable posting this now. Who knows, maybe one of the readers who liked my story back then will stumble across it this way.
> 
> A warning, I'm posting this story basically in its original form from years ago. It remains unfinished and the story needs a lot of work, but I won't be fixing either of those things. I will also admit that my character is a bit of a Mary Sue. 
> 
> If that doesn't scare you off, then please continue reading. ;p
> 
>  
> 
> **Note:** A lupus is a wolf-like creature you could breed in the game. All breedable creatures came in a variety of colors and could have different mutations like wings, horns, extra tails, etc.

**Part 1**

Her purple coat stood out as always in the cluster of snow white lupus. She was almost three years of age, an adult among her people. The others milled happily around her, but Sky Queen didn’t share in their joy. She had been called by the elders to meet them at the base of the clan’s mountain home. The flight was long but that was not why she was worried. Sky knew today was the day she would be cast out of her clan, the Winged Muses. Her purple coat, lack of singing ability (every lupus in her clan could howl beautiful melodies) and heritage made her an outcast.

Her mother had fallen in love with a ground-dweller and their one night union had resulted in Sky Queen. Her two siblings, both pure white, had not made it and neither had her mother, Echo. The father had never been seen again and never knew that he had a daughter.

Sky padded away from her fellow clan mates, who joyously began to sing at the rising moon. The last time she had tried to sing, during her first year ceremony, the others had stared open-jawed at the fierce sound that erupted from her throat. It had scared the clan pups almost to tears. Her voice was like a demon, they had whispered. She had never tried to sing after that and was treated as even more of an outsider.

The clan’s home was situated near the top of a mountain. It was a large flat plateau which could only be reached by flight.  A crater held their source of water and trees bordered the edges. The clan usually hunted birds, mice and rabbits but occasionally flew to the base to hunt for larger prey. It would take many wolves to carry a large kill back home, however.

As she neared the edge of the plateau, the wolves stopped singing. Whispers began as they turned to face her. They knew that this may be the last time they would see the one so different from them. A few smiled sadly but most were just indifferent. They had never gotten to know her and so would not mourn her leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2**

An hour passed as her wings guided her to the base of her life-long home. She landed elegantly in front of a small cave which was used for the clan elder meetings. If an elder could no longer fly to the cave, he was replaced with another. She approached nervously, though she knew what was to happen today.

“Worried?” Came the voice of one of her only friends, Lyric. He came with his sister, Sonnet. Lyric’s sister was one of those that had ignored or ridiculed Sky.

“No, just nervous… I’ll miss you, you know.” She replied sadly. Sonnet scoffed an almost unheard “good riddance to trash.” Lyric winced at his sister’s unsympathetic attitude.

“Uh… Here, we brought you some food. We thought you might need it in case you have to leave.” Lyric quickly dashed away and came back with a freshly killed rabbit.

“Thank you, Lyric.” She quickly devoured the rabbit; it tasted funny thanks to her nervousness. Sky almost missed it but Sonnet grinned broadly. Sky knew she was happy; she had always been jealous of Sky’s flying ability. Of all the flyers of the clan, Sky was the best. She was also an adept hunter and it was unheard of that she would come back empty handed. The clan had many reasons to shun her; jealousy was the one Sky figured was the most important.

“Sky Queen, come forward” The voice of the elders echoed from the cave.

“Good luck!” Sonnet snickered.

“I’m sorry.” Whispered Lyric. Before she could ask what Lyric meant, they were both gone. He was probably sorry that he couldn’t do anything for her.

Alone, she entered the Cave of Ceremonies. Ten elders stood in a semi-circle in the middle. Each pure white, of course. Sky bowed respectfully and stood in front of them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 3**

“Sky Queen, you have been called to face the actions of your mother three years ago. We have been kind, letting you stay among us until adulthood. You were never meant to live, as your mother and siblings all died. Somehow you survived. We would never harm a pup so we raised you but now it is time for you to leave.” A grizzled old lupus spoke. When he finished, two Angels appeared from the shadows and approached Sky. She wondered why that was; the Angels were elite hunters and fighters. Why would they need to be here? Suddenly, she began to get dizzy. She felt like she would throw up the rabbit she had eaten.

“We have decided to be kind once again. We cannot have you try to come back and we will not allow you to disclose our location to any outside pack. To spare you the heartbreak of being rejected once again, we have decided never to _allow_ you to come back.” Finished another elder.

Sky Queen tried to speak; she wanted to know what they meant. She was unable to however as she slumped to the ground. Lyric’s apology echoed in her head as did Sonnet’s smile. Sky’s best friend in the clan had betrayed her.

The two Angels approached as Sky tried to flee. She could tell something was wrong and that she should escape as soon as possible. Though she tried, she was unable to move very far.

“Do not worry, Sky Queen. You will not remember the bulk of the pain. The sleeping nectar will take care of that.” It was the last thing she heard before she lost herself to the blackness.

 

* * *

 

**Part 4**

A yelp escaped her as Sky’s eyes shot open. The flap of wings was heard fading away. She looked warily around her and tried to get up. It was hard since she had probably been sleeping for a two or three days. Sleeping nectar was strong stuff, she knew. It came from a rare flower which only grew near their crater lake.

Sky was currently in the middle of a forest, on a pile of branches and leaves. A dead rodent and squirrel lay beside her; parting gifts from the Angels. She decided to eat them since she would not be able to hunt because of the effects of the nectar.

She did not recognize where she was and realized the Angels must have dropped her here. They left no scent trail since they had flown her to this location. Sky slowly picked her way through the forest. She wanted to see her home one last time. Sky wondered how they would stop her from telling anyone where she used to live. Her home was quite noticeable.

As she cleared the trees a few hours later, she began to look for the mountain. But she could not find it. Swallowing her panic, she looked for higher ground. She eventually found a large slab of stone to climb on top of, slowly, since she was still feeling the nectar. Again she searched for her mountain, and again she could not find it. What she did find was a cliff face behind her as far as she could see.

Sky understood that the Angels must have dropped her down here so that she would not be able to see her mountain. It wasn’t as bad as she had thought. She could just fly a bit just to see her home a final time.

Sky knew she shouldn’t but she jumped off of the stone and flared her wings. Or at least, she tried. A scream erupted from her as an unbearable pain engulfed her back. She cried out again as she landed heavily onto the ground. The pain in her back burned and tears began to flow from her purple eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 5**

After agonizingly getting to her feet once again, Sky Queen tried to move her wings. Another surge of pain engulfed her back but she could barely move them at all.

“No.” She whispered. “Not this, they can’t have done this to me…” Trying to ignore the pain in her legs because of her fall; she began to run. A few strides later she tried to move her wings again, but to no avail. The pain overshadowed anything else and she ended up tripping onto the rocky ground. As she lay panting on dust, she vowed not to give up. She would fly again if it was the last thing she did. Flying was her existence, if she could no longer fly, how could she live?

Again and again, the winged lupus attempted flight. Not once was she able to flap her wings. She could feel bones grinding as she tried to stretch her flight limbs. They had broken both of her wings and dropped her in the middle of nowhere. There was no one here to help her. Finally, exhausted, miserable and unable to stand any longer, Sky began to cry again. The sun had set some time ago. The night was silent except for Sky’s harsh breaths and sobs.

Sky did not know what to do, if she did not find help soon, her wing bones would heal wrong. Not caring of her demonic voice, she howled her pain. Her voice screeched across the night. Slumbering animals awoke in fright as a piercing howl echoed across the darkness. As her voice died out, she howled again, hoping someone would find her. Sky needed someone to save her wings. She needed to fly as she was nothing without that ability.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 6**

No one came. She had howled until her throat war raw and nothing came from it any longer. She lay on the ground where she had the night before. The sun had risen hours ago but Sky had still needed to rest.

When she felt restored enough, Sky began to limp in a direction away from the cliff. She could not go back and she would never forgive them. Not the elders, her clan mates… Lyric. He had known. She knew he had known.

“Why?” She had thought. “Why did he not warn me? He was my friend. I loved him like a brother!”

She guessed as to why he had betrayed her. Lyric had always wanted to become an Elder. Only the wisest and the most obedient lupus were trained to become Elders. If they had asked Lyric to give her drugged food then he would have. Though he had been her friend, Lyric would not destroy his future for a lupus that he would never see again. But maybe that was not it and she would never know the true reason. She would never see Lyric or the others again.

Days passed as Sky traveled farther and farther away from her former home. She met no one and only rarely caught a meal. Her body still hurt and the lack of food made her weak. The meals she did end up catching consisted of old, sick or already dead animals left behind by other predators.

Her biggest meal in those days came in the form of a freshly killed deer. A bear had taken down a young deer in a clearing to feed its cubs. Sky watched longingly as the mother and its cubs gorged themselves on its soft meat. The scent of food made the ache in Sky’s belly increase. She waited until the bear family finished and vanished back into the forest before cautiously approaching the carcass. As she was about to take her first bite, the bear came back. Sky froze as it focused its eyes on her.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 7**

Sky could not lose this meal. She knew she would be unable to catch anything without something to replenish her energy. She held her breath as the mother bear seemed to size her up. It stepped closer to Sky’s shaking form.

Though Sky had never seen a bear before; she had seen its handiwork. While hunting at the foot of her mountain home Sky had come across the remains of an Angel from her clan. His snow white coat was no longer visible underneath the redness of his blood. She still remembered the scent of the bear had left behind. Sky had hoped never to come across the creature that could take down one of the clan’s Angels.

But here she was, half-starved, and if front of a beast that could take her down in a heartbeat. The mother bear broke her staring with a few sniffs and seemed to calm down. It looked at her and then at the meat. After a few moments of consideration, it growled and turned around. Soon it had disappeared into the trees.

Shocked, Sky waited, thinking the bear would come back and that it was just playing with her. The mother bear did not come back though. Grateful she then tore into the meat, filling her belly and leaving her full for the first time since leaving home. A few tears fell from Sky’s eyes as she began to look for a place to sleep. She wanted to thank the bear who had taken pity on her, allowing her a meal that had more than likely saved her life.

The little bit of kindness Sky had received seemed to heal her a little. Sated and in higher spirits than ever before, she nestled herself into a leaf filled gap in some tree roots and fell asleep with the evening sun still high in the sky.

 

* * *

 

**Part 8**

The mother bear’s kill had restored much of Sky’s energy and she had been able to make a few kills. Hope began to bloom in Sky’s heart once again. If she could find any other lupus, maybe they could set her wings properly. Sky did not want to think of the alternative of never flying again.

It was on the end of her second week alone that Sky met a couple of lupus. She had been slaking her thirst with a stream of cool water when two pups had barged into her from behind. In a state of day dreaming Sky had not heard them and almost pitched head first into the water. The two pups backed up quickly.

“Oh! Sorry!” squeaked one pup. Then they both looked at her and stared, their mouths dropping open.

“You have wings! Have you ever seen wings on one of us before, Thorn?” Yipped the second lupus who tried to clamber on Sky’s back to get closer to them.

“Icy, no! Mom says not to jump on people like that!” Thorn began to scold.

Sky at this point had been shocked at finding these two pups. If there were pups then there must be adults too. Maybe they could help her, she began to think. She allowed the pup to take a good look at her wings but started when he fell. Icy grabbed onto her wing with his teeth and ended up forcing it open. Sky braced for the pain but it wasn’t as bad as before. Her eyes widened in shock, had the bones healed too much already? She tested them out and realized she could move them to a small extent. She wasn’t able to close the wing that the pup had opened with her limited ability.

“Oops, sorry! Can you fly for us now! I wanna see you fly!” Icy let go and began to jump up and down.

“I’m sorry, I can’t fly anymore.” Sky managed to whisper, the pain of losing her ability to fly resurfacing.

Oblivious the young pup continued. “Really? Then you’re no fun! If you have wings why can’t you fly? Why have them at all then?” He scoffed and turned around, padding away from Sky and his brother.

“Come on Thorn! Let’s go find our parents!” He ordered and began to run excitedly.

“Sorry about him. Ummm. Would you like to meet out pack?” He waited for her nod before continuing, “Okay, follow me then!” Thorn began to chase his brother.

Not having any other choice, Sky followed with one wing hanging limply and half open. Hopes beginning to rise at the thought of finding some adults to help her.

 

* * *

 

**Part 9**

The pups’ pack was settled in the shade underneath a massive rock formation. In wonder, Sky watched lupus of all colors mingle, not bothered by their differing colors. It was never like this where she had come from. Her own different colored fur had made Sky an outcast her entire life.

The pups rushed toward a large yellow female and begin to chatter excitedly. While Sky was thinking of a way to introduce herself, the pups looked straight at her. Their mother followed their gaze, eyes widening at the sight of a hungry looking winged lupus. To Sky, the mother’s eyes seemed to recognize her as well but that would be impossible, wouldn’t it?

She nudged the pups back toward the pack and approached Sky warily. Before she could speak Sky interrupted.

“I’m sorry to intrude and I mean no harm. I am just passing through and need help, please!” The mother lupus’ eyes seemed to soften at the confession.

“Child, I doubt you could cause any harm, the way you look now! Come, I will introduce you to the pack leader.” Sky sighed in relief as she was led into the midst of the many lupus. They looked at her in curiosity and amazement, eyes lingering on her wings. The attention made Sky nervous, though it wasn’t the same type of attention Sky had gotten back in her former clan.

The leader of the pack was a young lupus, maybe a year or two older than her, the color of the darkest night with fierce silver eyes and a scar running from hip down to his right foreleg. Sky shied away, ears flattening in fear. Oblivious, like her pups, the mother introduced her and then left, leaving her alone with an unfamiliar male. The leader’s eyes flickered in surprise but he controlled his expression easily.

“Greetings, little bird! My name is Oblivion. What brings one such as you here in this condition?” The male began.

Sky swallowed hard, gathering her courage, and replied.

“I was cast out from my clan because of the coloring of my fur and my heritage. My mother would meet secretly with a ground dwelling lupus. She died giving birth to me. I was born the only lupus whose fur was not pure white so they banished me. After that… The Elders had my wings broken… As a kindness… And so that I couldn’t tell...” Sky could feel tears threaten and stopped, taking a deep breath.

“Let me guess, so that you could not reveal the location of their home?” He scoffed. “How could any of us reach the home of winged beings? I would think that your pack would choose a home that could only be reached by those that are winged, isn’t that right? More than likely they hoped you would die while they kept their paws clean of the whole thing.”

Sky concluded that he was probably right but she hoped that there was a better reason for them to do something so horrible to her.

“We fought a long time ago with another clan. They were also winged but with fur as dark as a moonless night. We were forced to move when we lost. Maybe they thought I would go to them.” Sky wondered.

“Unlikely as well. How would you find them? The truth seems to be that they wanted you dead because of their own selfish desires, not for the good will of the pack! Disgusting really, so much fuss over some *fur*!” He barked out.

“I also can’t sing, they all can sing but me…” Sky whispered. His eyes were shocked at that statement. A lack of a singing voice was a problem, really?

“Well neither can I.” He responded.

 

* * *

 

**Part 10**

As if sensing her discomfort, Oblivion led Sky to a small cave in the rock formation. The other lupus had started crowding around, amazement or jealousy in their eyes. The cave was small and the ground was covered in sweet smelling rushes. A large pile of the grasses was laid off to the side.

“This is my den. Every leader of my pack has always made their home in here. Stay here and I will go and fetch our healer. She will check you over. Do not worry; I will make sure that no one comes to disturb you. My pack are a curious bunch, please don’t think badly of them. Like me, they have never seen a lupus with wings, though we have heard rumors.” Oblivion laughed.

“Thank you, you have been so kind.” Sky replied, bowing her head in respect.

“You’re welcome, little bird. Our healer must be busy so please rest. I will have Gold Sun bring a meal for you soon.”

After Oblivion had left, Sky laid herself down on the rushes. They were soft and very comfortable and within minutes, Sky felt herself getting drowsy despite it being day. Though she had been eating better, she was still too thin and weak, needing more rest than normal. As sleep began to quickly steal over her, Sky smiled.

She woke up after a nightmare, the same one she had been having for a while. In it, the Angels were hunting her, trying to bring her back to the Elders. They taunted her that it would not be just her wings they would break this time. She whimpered as she woke up and backed up fearfully as she smelled that she was not alone.

“Oh so sorry, dear. I forgot to give you something to eat. I was just so busy!” It was the yellow female again. As Sky calmed down, the once again oblivious female prattled on. She could see that hours had passed and the sun no longer shined. A curious blue moss that covered the roof on the cave gave off a soothing blue light, enough to see quite well.

“You know how it is. Pups are such nuisances, always getting into trouble. Why just before…” Gold Sun, for the yellow female must be her, continued.

Sky cut her off, “Thank you Gold Sun, I am starving. Maybe you should check on your pups?”

“Oh splendid idea, dear! And you know my name but I don’t know yours! What is your name, child?”

“My name is Sky Queen.” Again, Sky though she saw a widening of eyes in recognition. And again, Sky dismissed it, unsure if she had actually seen it or not.

“How nice.” Maybe a flashing of eyes? “I will leave you to it then!”

And she quickly left, leaving behind her a large hare.

 

* * *

 

**Part 11**

The hare had been large and plump and filled Sky’s belly. Rested and well-fed she waited nervously for Oblivion and his healer. Finally she heard the tell-tale pattering of paws. They had arrived.

“Here she is Gray Dawn. I trust you will treat her well.” Sky heard Oblivion as he entered his den.

“Worry not, I will take good care of her, my leader.” Replied an old gray-blue female with piercing yellow eyes.

“Ah, I see that you are awake, Sky Queen. I hope Gold Sun brought your meal on time; she tends to get a little distracted,” The pack leader grinned at her, “I will leave you with the capable paws of my healer now, little bird.” With a nod to the healer he was gone.

“Can you fix them? My wings?” It has been so long since...” Sky questioned timidly.

“I know what has happened from Oblivion and I will see what I can do. Now lie down and try to spread your wings as far as you can.”

Sky did as the healer asked and barely managed to open her wings partially. The healer took the edges in her teeth and slowly pulled them open; they would not open all the way, however.

“Any pain?” Questioned the healer.

“There is but not much. Not as much as when I first tried to move them.” Gray Dawn then began to prod the bones of her wings with her muzzle and paws. Sky whimpered in pain when she touched the place where her wings met her body. After a few more minutes of looking and prodding, Gray Dawn bid her to get up.

“I am sorry but there may not be much I can do.” At this, Sky’s heart sank and she could feel tears threatening.

“What I can do might make your wings completely useless instead of partially as they are now. I could try and break where the bones healed wrong and set them properly. Or you could leave them as they are now, though you are unable to fly you can still live.”

“… I want to fly. I will risk anything to fly again.” Sky decided.

“If that is what you wish then I will help you as my leader has asked. We do not have anything to dull the pain however. Will you endure that as well?”

“Yes, I will. The pain will be nothing compared to the joy and freedom of flight. Can you do it now?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was all! I seem to have lost all the other stuff I wrote back then, which is a bit disheartening, but at least this survived.


End file.
